Shoulda Listened to Gus
by ElleinadElocin
Summary: Shawn and Gus are working on a case, and while investigation one of Shawn's hunches Shawn disappears.  Gus and the guys at the precinct are all pretty annoyed, it was Shawn's own fault after all...
1. Stupid Shawn

_Ok my dear Audience! I have finally gotten my Psych FF up!_

_ _I'm writing chappy two so I will be up soon, now Audience...I hope all my Psychos will not be as...ahem..violent, in trying to get me to update!_  
><em>So, no pitchforks or rotten fruit!<em>  
><em>Shawn: What are going to do to me?<em>  
><em>Aw Shawny, don't worry, Lassie will save you...eventually. *shifty eyes*<em>  
><em>Shawn: What! I can save myself thank you very much!<em>  
><em>hahaHA! Not with the predicament you'll be in...I'll make sure you don't get<em> **too**_scarred..*manic cackle*_  
><em>Ok, bubye dearies! *runs after a fleeing Shawn*<em>_

_**READ ON!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Gus, don't be a Portuguese muskrat, this'll be fun!"<p>

Shawn bounced on the ball sof his feet as he surveyed the building they were currently standing outside of.

Gus rolled his eyes at the ridiculous exuberance emanating from his best friend.

"Shawn, every time you say 'this is gonna be fun', we always end up in some kind of dire situation!"

Shawn tilted his head,

"Touché, but still! This'll be fun!"

"Fine Shawn, but if you get caught I'm running and leaving your sorry butt behind"

Shawn sniggered and wacked Gus in the arm,

"You said "leave my _butt __behind_"

Gus rolled his eyes yet again started walking,

"I'm serious Shawn, this is never a good idea, we have no idea if the killer is in there or not, he probably is, and just waiting for us to come in with a creepy look on his face fingering a knife or something."

"Oh cummon Gus, we're just two guys checking out an old, abandoned warehouse, we can just say we're contractors thinking about buying the building."

"Shawn, the building is scheduled to be demolished in a week."

"Point taken."

And with that Shawn started towards the building, with Gus behind him, mumbling the whole way.

_This is so not a good idea, Shawns' gonna get us killed one of these days….._

Gus glanced up at the roof of the building, it was sagging, and most of the windows were broken.

"Shawn, what if this thing collapses in us? It probably will, then we'll get stuck under all the rubble and suffocate to death, I can just hear Lassiter standing over our cold dead bodies a week later after we're found shaking his head saying "I knew those two would get killed by their own stupidity"

"Gus, stop it with the pessimism, your wigging me out."

By that time they had reached the gaping doors of the warehouse, it was completely dark and cold.

Shawn and Gus pulled out there flashlights and clicked them on, the beams illuminated the dark, revealing a large space filled with crates, bundles of metal bars and slats of wood.

It looked like no one had even stepped foot in here for years.

Gus glanced over as Shawn and noticed him squinting at the space; he could tell Shawn's brain was going a thousand miles a second as his mind processed everything, taking it all in.

"Well? Is there any reason we're still here?"

"Hush Gus, your blocking my mojo with your negativity."

"Shawn, cut the crap, I'm not the Santa Barbara PD, quit acting psychic on me."

"OK fine, see those scuff marks in the layer of dust that is at least a foot thick? Someone's been here recently."

Gus looked at the floor and realized Shawn was right, there were scuff marks that looked like shoe prints.

"Gus, go call Lassiter, I think we found where out killer is hiding."

"I'm not leaving you here alone Shawn, you're a complete trouble magnet. For all I know the moment I walk out that door the killer is gonna jump out, grab you and kill you."

"Dude, just go call Lassie, I wanna look around some more. They may be more evidence."

"Fine Shawn, but if I come back and all I find is your dead body I'm gonna kick it and say I told you so"

Shawn looked over at Gus and shook his head,

"Harsh dude, really harsh."

Gus just shook his head and retreated to the car, holding up his cell phone he started looking for a signal. Finally finding one he dialed Detective Lassiter, preparing himself for the annoying verbal abuse he would receive when Lassiter found out what they had done.

_Probably something along the lines of "What did you idiots think you where doing? You could have contaminated the evidence with your filthy little hands and Shawn's annoying habit of touching everything!_

Gus cringed at the thought as he waited for Lassiter to pick up.

_Hhmm, so our killer was definitely here. Ah, a door! Let's go see what's inside._

_You know you really should just go back to the car with Gus and wait for Lassiter…_

_Yeah, I could, but where would be the fun in that? Besides, now I'll get a chance to rub it in Lassie's face when he finds out I found where the killers been hiding._

Shawn smirked to himself and slowly opened the door, as the light from his flashlight lit up the contents of the room he paled slightly,

_Ok, ya know what, maybe I will just go to the car after all…_

Shawn backed up from the open door and turned around. And with a flash of lights his vision went black as a heavy object slammed into his head. The last thing he thought was,

_Gus is never going to let me live this down.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<em>

_Poor Shawny really should have listened to Gus, who we all know is the wisest of the two, albeit the more creepy, but definitely the wiser on the whole 'trouble' department...__  
><em>Ok then Audience! I hope you are waiting in anticipation if the next chapter, which will be longer than this one!<em>  
><em>This one is short enough that I punched myself in the face for you guys... shameful really...<em>_

_Shawn: Dude, you are really starting to creep me out..._

_Heeheehee, really? aaww, how sweet!_

_Gus: Shawn! **Why** am I tied to this chair!_

_Shawn: Why am_**_I_**_tied to **this** chair!_

_Boys boys boys, please stop interrupting my spiel or I will have to gag you both.__  
><em>

__Shawn and Gus: *wide eyes and shutting up*_  
><em>

__*smiles sweetly*_  
><em>Until next chappy dearies!<em>_


	2. Learning how to Shut Up

_*Peeks around corner and whimpers at enraged Audience*_

_I'M SO SORRY! I got soooo busy the past few weeks, it's been crazy!_

_But here! _

_*Chucks chapter 2 out to Audience* I have finished it!_

_So please don't hurt me!_

_*Audience warily picks up chapter*_

_*shaky voice* OK, we good?_

_*ducks sharp object*_

_OK, guess not, *flees*_

_**READ ON!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Uuuuuuuhhhh<em>

Shawn slowly drifted back into consciousness, and moaned as the lump on his head throbbed.

He gingerly reached up and felt the wound; his fingers came back sticky with partially dried blood.

His mind began to work, trying to remember how long it took for blood to dry this much.

_Shawn, you need to worry about getting **out** of here, not how long you've **been **here._

Shawn rubbed his eyes and rolled to his knees. It was dark, he could barely see, after reaching a crouch, his head rammed into something, with a pained yelp he crumpled back down to his previous position.

_OK, so maybe I'll just stay here, maybe figure you what that was._

Shawn began to reach his hands out; trying to feel what he had run into, after a moment his hands collided with, what was that? Metal bars?

Quelling the urge to panic, he slowly traced his hands along the bars; he was trapped, trapped in a metal cage, with bars that would hold a wild grizzly.

_OK Shawn, stay calm, don't panic, that can't be good for your blood pressure._

Shawn slowly lifted himself back onto his knees, carefully leaning his back against the bars behind him. He felt exhausted just doing that simple task.

After a minute or two his eyes slowly adjusted to the blackness surrounding him, from what he could make out it, he wasn't in the room he had found in the warehouse.

He was in a small room; there were two tables against the far wall to his right, a large heavy door to his left. It looked like he was in a basement of some sort.

Shawn groaned again as he shifted, he couldn't see what was on the tables, but he could see the chains hanging from the ceiling. The thoughts that ran through his head made him shiver as he looked at the chains.

_Shawn, get a grip, why haven't you tried getting outta here yet?_

Shawn screwed up his face, _Gus?_

_Yes Shawn, your demented brain made me your conscious, now get us the heck outta here!_

_Fine, fine, I'm trying._

Shawn grumbled to himself as he started feeling his way across the bars,

_Gus, ugh, it would figure, you have issues I mean Gus? Really?_

His hands stopped their traveling as they landed on what felt like a latch, he stuck his hands through the gaps between the bars and felt the latch.

After a few seconds he pulled his hands back in and slumped against the bars again,

_There's a huge Master lock on it Gus, I'm not going anywhere._

He could almost here the look on Gus' face as he realized the situation Shawn was in.

Shawn sat quietly against the bars, contemplating his situation.

His photographic memory flashed back to the room he had come across back at the warehouse,

He shuddered as the images of bloody knives, chains, a table covered in straps and a cage flashed through his minds eye.

The cage he had seen was just like the one he was currently locked in, but he couldn't tell if the tables were covered in what he feared they were covered in.

Shawn sighed and rubbed his face,

_I hope Lassie finds me soon, I didn't even get my pineapple smoothie this morning, that puts a serious damper on my day._

Suddenly he heard a noise, jerking his head up he listened….then suddenly lights shone down from the ceiling.

Shawn screamed and slammed his palms over his eyes, the sudden light burning and immediately making his headache even worse than it already was.

He could hear the door opening, a long drawn out creaking that sent tremors through his body.

He slowly pried his eyes open; they smarted as they tried to adjust to the sudden light.

His vision was blurry; he could barely tell there was a man standing in front of him.

The man didn't move, just stood there, watching him.

After a minute Shawn's eye adjusted and he could see the man clearly. He was tall and well built, nothing assuming about him, wearing a red shirt under a dirty gray hoodie.

Nothing about the man screamed 'Psycho Serial Killer', that is, until Shawn looked him in the eyes.

You didn't have to be a hyper intelligent, and have astute observational and deduction skills to see the man was crazy. He eyes gleamed with hate and anger, Shawn could see the glint of crazy reflecting in the light. And it was all aimed at Shawn.

_Crap._

"Hey, I know, I'm awesome company and all, but I've got a thing, and I really shouldn't be late. So if you could just let me outta here I'll be on my way and outta your hair"

The man narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"Shut up Psychic"

"Oh, I'm sensing some anger here, maybe some repressed childhood issues, you know, I can recommend a great therapist"

The mad growled and pulled out a metal rod from behind his back, which Shawn had failed to notice before he opened his mouth.

The man touched it against the bars, and with a gentle crackle 300 volts of electricity shuddered through the bars, connecting with Shawn, who was still leaned against the bars.

With a loud cry and jerked away from the bars, but fell against the opposite side, the volts ran through him in painful waves.

When the current finally ceased what felt like hours later, but was really only a few seconds, the man reached through the bars and grabbed Shawn's shirt, pulling him against the bars.

"I said shut up Psychic"

His eyes betrayed no emotion, just blank empty anger.

And without another word he rose from his kneeling position, and left the room.

Shawn leaned, panting, against the bars.

_Shawn, what have I told you about antagonizing killers?  
><em>

_Gus, do be a downer, you know I can't help it_

Shawn could sense Gus' disapproving look, finally getting control of himself Shawn lifted himself back into the position he started out in, leaning back against the bars at his back.

_You seriously are off your game man; you shoulda noticed the freakin' cattle prod.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Burton Guster!"<p>

Gus jumped slightly at the angered sound of Lassiter as he strode up to him.

"Lassiter, I know, I know. Shawn and I are idiots, we never should have come here, we deserve a smack on the head and we're total losers who don't anything about real police work. But right now we need to find Shawn!"

Lassiter halted in front of Gus with a surprised look on his face, he quickly masked in with a look of annoyance.

"Good, at least we're on the same page. Now where is Spencer?"

Gus shifted and looked unhappy, he quickly ran through the events of what had happened.

"So I came out here to call you, after I hung up I heard a car starting, it sounded big, like a truck or a van. When I went back into the warehouse all I found was some drag marks leading out the back, and I can't find Shawn anywhere."

Lassiter started toward the ominous building with Juliet in tow, both kept their guns drawn as they quickly went through the warehouse.

After a few clears all three stood in front of a door near the front, they could see this was where Shawn had been grabbed. The dust on the floor was covered in scuff marks, which turned into drag marks which led out the back.

Lassiter held his gun in front of him as he slowly pushed open the door, Gus' eyes widened and Juliet put her hand over her mouth as they surveyed the room's contents.

With a grim look Lassiter whipped out his call-phone and dialed.

"Yeah, we need CSU down here, and I need a Missing Persons put out on Shawn Spencer"

With that he snapped the phone shut and continued to stare into the room alongside Gus and Juliet.

_What did you get yourself into this time Spencer….  
><em>

* * *

><p>"OK, our suspects name Dean Marshal, he's twenty-three years old, and was discharged from the army for disorderly conduct. He <em>is<em> violent and armed; we believe is holding one of our own, Mr. Shawn Spencer. He and Mr. Guster discovered his hiding place, and consequently it appears Spencer was kidnapped at the same area."

"We have tracks outside the building belonging to some kind of large van, maybe a utility van, one used by plumber, painters, electricians and such."

"We have CSU canvassing the area, and I must stress, out suspect is volatile, highly intelligent and very, very angry. We need to get Spencer back safely before he comes to any harm."

Chief Vick nodded in conclusion and the detectives around her dispersed, each hurrying to do anything needed to get their friend back, as annoying as he could be, he made friends with every cop in the station.

Lassiter and Juliet stood in Vick's office as they listened to Gus once again review what had happened.

"That's all Chief, there isn't anything else. I told Shawn we shouldn't have been there, but he didn't listen"

Lassiter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"So what else is new? We need to find him before he gets himself into further trouble"

Juliet threw him a reprimanding look and lowered herself into a chair. Everyone sat or stood quietly for a minute, Spencer drove him crazy, but he wouldn't wish anything like this upon him.

Juliet quietly broke the silence,

"I just hope Marshal isn't hurting him"

* * *

><p>"AGH!"<p>

Shawn's scream split through the room as Marshal's knife carved a gash into Shawn's arm.

Warm blood flowed freely down his arm as he lay on one of the tables, he had been right about what was on them, and now he was even more scared than before.

"Your tough Psychic, tougher than I think anyone would assume"

Shawn rolled his head to the side, trying to quell the waves of pain rolling across his arms and chest from the various cuts Marshal had inflicted.

"Oh yeah, I'm really tough. Bruce Lee tried to punch me once, my skin was so thick he broke to bones in his hand, he didn't try that again"

Shawn cried out again as the knife cut another furrow, this time on his leg.

"I told you not to speak Spencer; you don't take orders very well do you?"

"Oh, I've never been one to comply with orders, obey authority, follow rules. I'm a rebel at heart really.

As the knife once again bit into his skin Shawn scolded himself.

_You **really** need to work on the art of shutting up_

Shawn screwed his eyes shut to block the escaping tear as Marshal exited the room,

_Shoulda listened to Gus, shoulda listened to Gus.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I was up for <strong>hours <strong>writing this pathetically short chapter!_

_But I've been so busy! My bday is on Saturday! I have things to do!_

_*ducks deadly implement*_

_Shawn: You know, you really should just live in a bunker like some crazy old lady with issues or something, they couldn't get you there._

_*glares*_

_Shawn:*quails* Or not…._

_Gus: Shawn, you're an idiot._

_OK, so I will be out of commission until January! I know I know! But there's Christmas coming up, my bday, I have a job to go search for, **I ****DO ****HAVE ****A ****LIFE ****OUTSIDE ****OF ****FANFICTION ****AUDIENCE!**_

_OK, so I will update when I can, and for those of you who are reading 'What aren't you telling me Castle?' I will be updating that was here soon as well, so…..yeah…_

_*ducks flying torch and flees*_

_Until next time dearies!_


	3. Tougher than he looks

_Well, you should all shower me with roses because of this! I am giving you all another chappy only a day later! *bows*_

_Yes, yes, I know, I'm awesome!_

_OK, this really will be the last chappy till January my dear Audience…._

_**Nekodrak**! When the story is over you may hug Shawny all you please, but he's a little…..*ahem*, tied up..….at the moment *shifty eyes*  
>and my dear <strong>NekodraK<strong>, thank you so much for refraining from harming me!_

_*glances warily at Audience* they don't look so forgiving…_

_**NekodraK! **You are now in charge of keeping Audience in line!_

_So, without further ado….._

_**READ ON!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Shawn lay curled up on his side, gently nursing his wounds which had finally stopped bleeding, Marshal had thrown him back in here about twenty minutes ago.<p>

Shawn had figured out who the man was after a few minutes of laying on the table, He was Dean Marshal, Sarah Marshal's big brother.

Sarah Marshal, nineteen, had been killed in a home invasion two years ago, they had never found her killer. Shawn wasn't even on the case at the time.

As far as Shawn could tell, Marshal was out for revenge on the SBPD for not finding his sister's killer.

_He probably only grabbed me out desperation or something, I had found his hideout, I'm working with the police, I was easy picking. I have a feeling he doesn't care if I was on the case or not, this guys crazy._

Shawn pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned against the bars, his vision was blurry with pain, and his body was aching from all the varying seriousness of his wounds.

Shawn tried to quell his hyper active imagination as it drew up scenarios of what else Marshal would do to him when he came back, he shuddered to find out, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on, he was still lying in a puddle of his own blood that had coated the bottom of the cage.

He didn't have to wait long, about ten minutes later the door creaked open and Marshal stalked in, holding a camera attached to a tripod.

_Oooooh crap._

Turning the camera on Marshal stood beside the cage, holding the cattle prod menacingly.

_Of course, he's snapped, he wants to brag to the police, rub it in their face because they won't find me in time before he kills me._

"A Hello detective, as I'm sure you've figured out, my name is Dean Marshal, my little sister was Sarah Marshal. The girl who was murdered, and you never found her killer!"

Shawn could practically feel the hate seeping from the man in front of him, Marshal was completely insane, his sister's death had thrown him into a psychotic break.

"As you can see, I have your little pet psychic. How does it feel, knowing he's going to die, and not being able to do anything about it? I'm going to kill your little Psychic, and I'm going to disappear, you'll never find me. Then you'll know the pain I went through."

_Yep, pegged it._

Shawn looked up at the quivering form of the angry man and tried to mask the fear on his face.

_No, I will not let this loon break me; I will not let Juliet see me scared. God forbid see me cry…._

Shawn pulled back as far away from Marshal as he could as the man stepped closer to the cage, too late Shawn realized he should have pulled away from the bars.

He could hear the crackling as the electricity flowed through the metal of the bars.

He gritted his teeth, his whole body tense and shaking as the volts sped through his body,

_Don't scream Shawn, don't scream!_

"Aaagh!"

Shawn collapsed to the floor of the cage as the current ended, releasing him from its hold, Marshal stepped back and smirked.

"Well Shawn, how did it feel the second time?"

Shawn opened his mouth to reply, but clamped it shut again as he saw the look in Marshal's eyes.

"You're learning, although I would have preferred you to disobey and say something"

Shawn gritted his teeth.

_Shut up Shawn, shut up shut up shut up, don't say anything!_

Marshal stepped closer and knelt by the side of the cage to Shawn's right,

"Like I said before, you're tougher than you look, come on, why don't you say something, tell your friends you're alright."

Shawn couldn't help himself, the moment he opened his mouth he regretted it.

"Why don't you go pick up a really big rock, then go jump in a lake"

Marshal smiled and leaned forward, and stuck his hands through the bars, yanking Shawn back up against them, pressing the prod back against the bars.

_I really, really hate this guy, _was the last thing Shawn thought as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Juliet hurried into the chief's office, not bothering to knock.<p>

"Chief, we're getting some kind of message; it says it's from Dean Marshal"

Chief Vick hurried to follow Juliet back into the bullpen, where almost every cop in the precinct was huddled around a monitor.

Lassiter glanced up at Vick as she and O'Hara looked at the screen, it said,

_**Hello detectives, would you like to see your precious Psychic?**_

Below the words was a button that read, _**confirm.**_

Lassiter hesitantly moved the mouse to the button, and clicked it.

Immediately every one gasped slightly as they saw the battered body of Shawn laying against the bars of a cage, Marshal standing beside him, looking into the camera with an insane look on his face.

"_Hello detectives, as I'm sure you've figured out, my name is Dean Marshal, my little sister was Sarah Marshal, the girl who was murdered in her own home, and you never found her killer!"_

Everyone cringed slightly as they remembered the case; they had had nothing to go on. The killer had left not a single trace of evidence, and the gun was never found.

"_As you can see, I have your little pet psychic. How does it feel, knowing he's going to die, and not being able to do anything about it? I'm going to kill your little Psychic, and I'm going to disappear, you'll never find me. Then you'll know the pain I went through."_

Juliet silently covered her mouth, trying to hold back tears, Lassiter looked grim and Vick was looking determined.

They could see Shawn slumped against the bars, he was covered in lacerations.

Henry, who had stormed into the precinct the moment he had found out his son had been kidnapped, was standing by Gus; they both looked at each other as they read Shawn's face.

Not many people were able to read Shawn, or tell what was really on his mind; no one could, actually, beside Henry and Gus.

They both could see Shawn was desperately trying to hold back his pained expression, hold back his tears and fear.

Henry stared at the image of his son on the screen and clenched his fists.

_Hang in there Shawn, we will find you._

They all saw Shawn shrink back against the bars as Marshal stepped closer,

"Aaagh!"

Everyone closed their eyes as they listened to the drawn out cry of pain.

When it ended they saw Shawn crumple to the bottom of the cage, quivering as the remnants of the electricity left his body.

"_Well Shawn, how did it feel the second time?"_

No one missed the words 'second time'.

They saw Shawn open his mouth, but then a look crossed his face and he shut it again, a 'screw you' look on his face.

"_You're learning, although I would have preferred you to disobey and say something"_

Everyone glanced at each other, wondering what he meant.

"_Like I said before, you're tougher than you look, come on, why don't you say something, tell your friends you're alright."_

That's when everyone realized what was going on.

Lassiter narrowed his eyes,

_That freak told him not to speak or he would get hurt, and now he's goading him into speaking so he can hurt him more._

_Don't do it Shawn, stay quiet._

But Lassiter knew Shawn wouldn't be able to, heck, not even he would have stayed quiet.

They saw Shawn open his mouth and the look of regret and anger on his face before he had even spoken.

"_Why don't you go pick up a really big rock, then go jump in a lake"_

Henry felt a small sense of pride at his son, he was stronger than people thought, Henry wished he would have stayed quiet, but he felt pride in the strength of his son.

_That's my boy, now shut up next time._

They all glanced away as Marshal yanked Shawn back against the bars, lean in close and say something.

"_And I'm taking you with me Psychic"_

Shawn went ridged against the bars, then his eyes rolled back, and his head slumped forward, unconscious.

Marshal stepped back from the cage, moving in front of the camera again.

"Let's see how tough Shawn Spencer really is, shall we? Until next time detectives"

And with that Marshal clicked off the camera and their screen went blank.

* * *

><p><em>OK, so I know this was really short, but I wanted to do a little more before I disappear for a few weeks.<em>

_*ducks torch*_

_**Nekodrak!** That better have not been you! I thought I told you your crowd control! Do your job!  
><em>_**Shawn**: *wimper* Guuuuuus, what's wrong with this chick?  
><em>_**Gus:** How the heck should I know? I'm tied to a chair too ya know!_

_*glares* don't be Pomeranian on steroids Gus, your crimpin' my mood._

_**Shawn:** Did she just, did she real-?  
><em>_**Gus:** She so just did!  
><em>_**Shawn and Gus:** *!*_

_*gags them both*_

_Until next time Audience!_

_*flees angered Audience*_


	4. Why can't bad guys ever NOT be total cra

_**I AM BACK!** I am back from my long absence!_

_*ducks behind desk* HEY!_

_I told you I would be gone awhile…  
><em>_My dear and faithful Audience, I dearly hope you enjoy the next chapter, I love reviews! *pets haunting cloak*  
><em>_I would review if I were you, I don't **want** to haunt you, but I will!_

_*evil cackle and lightning*_

_**Shawn:** OK, seriously, why didn't we see her when we were undercover in that loony bin?  
><em>_**Gus:** I have no idea, maybe she escaped  
><em>_**Me:** Now, now boys, watch were your going with that…_

_**READ ON!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Shawn lay curled in on himself at the bottom of the cage as he stared sullenly at the wall, he tried to ignore the dried bloodstains that streaked the surface, but his hyperactive mind couldn't let it go.<p>

_You really screwed up this time Shawn. You shoulda listened to Gus and you wouldn't be in this mess._

Shawn slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, being careful of the slashes littering his body.

He gave a half sigh, half groan as he leaned against the bars, Marshall had been gone for about fourty-five minutes after turning off the camera, but this time he hadn't taken the camera with him.

He had stationed it in front of the cage, pointing directly at Shawn, but the red light was off, Marshall wasn't currently recording.

Shawn grimaced as the scenarios ran through is head, Marshall was either leaving it there because he hadn't wanted to bother taking it out of the room, or he intended to use it again, Shawn was thinking the latter.

Shawn suddenly heard the banging of the door being unlocked,

_Speak of the devil._

Shawn cut off any emotion from his face and simply stared with a deadpan look at Marshall as he stalked into the room.

Shawn watched as Marshall once again stood behind the camera and clicked it on; the red light began to glow ominously.

Shawn refused to look into the camera, instead glaring at Marshall, defiance etched on his face.

_I will not let this freak break me; I will **not** let him break me._

Marshall met Shawn's glare for a few moment before moving forward and standing in the camera's line of sight. Shawn was slightly puzzled to see Marshall held no weapon, no cattle prod, no knife.

Before Shawn had a chance to make a remark about it a song suddenly split the air.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit…_

Shawn stared at Marshall as the man yanked a call-phone out of his pocket.

_You gotta be kidding me; this psycho has one of the 80's best songs as a ringtone! What has the world come to…_

Shawn snickered to himself, a phone ringing in the middle of an audition, or an interview, or in the middle of filming a scene from a show, now that was always funny, but this, a kidnapper's phone interrupting his threatening video being sent live to a police department? Now that was just classic.

Marshall slammed his finger down onto the phone's screen, affectively cutting off the Journey song.

Shawn tried to hold back his giggles,

_All this blood loss must be going to my head._

Marshall stomped to stand in front of the cage, his hatred rolling off of him in waves, Shawn wanted to curl up and die just looking into Marshall's eyes.

Marshall slowly crouched down, till his eyes were level with Shawn's, his face split into a malicious grin.

"Sorry, for that little...interruption."

Shawn could tell the man had calmed down, he seemed to have come to some kind of head, and was now completely calm, which worried Shawn even more than when he was going all Rambo on him.

Shawn's giggles were effectively stifled as he stared at Marshall; Shawn still refused to let any emotion show.

Marshall's eyes narrowed as he silently observed the form before him, he was battered and bloodied, knife wounds littered his torso and legs. But to Marshall's amusement the man still glared at him defiantly, he could tell Shawn wanted to mouth off and spew some snide remark, but he was already learning, so Shawn didn't say a word.

Suddenly both men twitched slightly as Marshall's phone once again rang out the tune of Journey's song.

Marshall jerked from his position and yanked out his phone,

"What!"

He screamed into the phone, his face was red; whoever had called was making Marshall angry, which was bad news for Shawn.

After a couple seconds of listening to whoever was on the other end, he suddenly grew still. His hand dropped down beside him, holding the phone limply in his palm. Shawn stared at the phone, and an idea blossomed like a welcome balm over his wounds in his mind. He stifled a triumphant grin and continued to stare at Marshall, who had gone rigid.

The man lurched over to the cage and knelt in front of it again, hanging up the phone he slipped it into his pocket.

"Now, Mr. Spencer, I have something to go see to, I am going to leave this camera on and let you're colleagues…._observe_ you, for the remainder of your stay. But I do have to mix things up a bit, don't I? It's been almost an hour, hasn't it…"

And with that Marshall stood and walked over to the table that was currently covered in Shawn's blood, and picked something from its surface. Concealing it from Shawn he drew closer to the cage, Shawn knew shying away was useless, but the natural instinct was too strong as he scrunched himself against the bars.

Marshall shot his hand through the bars and plunged the needle into Shawn's arm, for that had been what he was holding, a syringe.

As Marshall rose to leave, Shawn began to feel the effects of the syringes contents; pain spread through his body like fire, waves of it washed over him like a million fire ants. Shawn writhed in what little room he had and clenched his teeth in agony, Marshall went to the door and left, slamming it shut.

Shawn didn't see the evil smile that spread across Marshall's face as the last thing he heard before closing the door was Shawn's agonized scream.

* * *

><p>Everyone at the station jumped as Lassiter yelled through the room,<p>

"We have a new feed being transmitted!"

Everyone jumped from whatever they were doing and went to the computer; Juliet tried to keep her emotions in check as she saw Shawn in the cage again.

They could see he hadn't been hurt again, the blood covering his chest and arms had dried.

Everyone was silent as the scene played out, Gus raised his eyebrows and scoffed when Marshall's phone went off, him, along with Henry could easily read Shawn's expression at that moment.  
>Henry was livid as he saw his son thrashing on the cage's bottom, obviously in a great deal of pain. Juliet wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away, not looking back until Shawn's sounds of pain had died away.<br>Looking back she saw him struggle to a sitting position, then looking straight into the camera he spoke.

"_573-8463"_

Chief Vick threw a look at Juliet who immediately leapt on another computer and typed in the number.

Everyone stared at her as she read the screen, finally Juliet looked up.

"I've got a name"

* * *

><p><em>Yes, yes, I know. This chapter is really short. But I haven't had a lot of time to write, and I wanted to please the Audience, so I wrote this.<em>

_And so you all know, those numbers are the seven random digits my fingers happened upon, as not to inadvertently give out some dude's number ;-P_

_*leaps behind wall and [gently] throws bunnies out to Audience*_

_Be patient a few more days and I will update again! I know exactly where I'm going with all this. But I need to time to prepare and get it written out. A cupcake for whoever figures out how Shawn got the number!_

_*runs off then looks back at the Audience huddled around the bunnies*_

_Oh, thank you **NekoDrak** for the bunnies!  
><em>_Their a great angry Audience pacifier, heehee_

_Until next time my *coughviolantcough* Audience!_


	5. Sarah Marshal

_Hi Guys! *nervous chuckle*_

_Ya miss me?_

_*ducks flying torch* *grumble*_

_SORRY! I plan on this story being a lot longer than What aren't you telling me Castle?_

_So I was working on that one a lot, leaving this one till I was done so I could focus my creative juices on it more._

_BUT! I am updating because I don't want my dear Audience to kill me, or throw pineapples at me….*pouts*_

_Besides…I have **so** many papers to write is **ridiculous.**_

_**Shawn: **Well, what are you going to do to me **now**!_

_**Me:** Aw Shawny, don't pout, I **told **you, Lassie will save you_

_**Shawn:** Aw man, I hate you_

_**Gus:** SHAWN! Don't make the crazy girl angry!_

_**Me:** -_- Watch it_

_**ONWARD!**_

* * *

><p>Juliet and Lassiter quietly ran up the steps of the small one story house on the edge of town surrounded by the SWAT team, they had traced the number and come up with a Colin Hayes.<p>

Lassiter made a motion with his hands and the team busted through the door, cries of "Put your hands up!", "Get on the ground!" and "Clear!" could be heard echoing through the house.

Two SWAT members where leaning over a man lying on his stomach, hands cuffed at his back, Lassiter strode over to the man and yanked him to his feet. He slammed the him against the wall and pulled out a picture of Hayes, it was him.

"Where is he Hayes! Where is Shawn Spencer!"

Hayes stayed silent and stared at Lassiter with a slightly annoyed and slightly amused expression.

Juliet quickly intervened as she observed the look on her partners face,

"Lassiter, don't, we have him now let's bring him in for questioning"

Lassiter's eyes narrowed and he roughly yanked his arm back from its position against Hayes' chest.

Juliet and Lassiter both turned when a SWAT member came up to them,

"You may want to come see this"

Following the man Juliet and Lassiter where led to a small room at the back of the house, they weren't expecting what they found.

A pale young woman was lying motionless in a bed, an IV in her hand, hooked to an IV pole, she was severely thin and pale. A quiet heart monitor was by the bed, a few other various machines where stationed around the bed, all of them silent. Lassiter stared at the girl and turned his confused look to Juliet,

"What is this?"

Juliet was still looking at the girl, she quietly picked up a folder from a chest resting at the end of the bed, her brow furrowed and she frowned as she read through it.

Looking up at Lassiter she set it back down,

"Her name Mary Marshal, Sarah and Dean's older sister, she's in a coma from a car accident three years ago. Dean has apparently been taking care of her all this time."

Lassiter narrowed his eyes and stepped up to the side of the bed, he laid a gentle finger to the girl's neck and sighed.

"She's dead, Juliet."

Juliet frowned in sadness and puzzlement, and then a different look crossed her face as she stared at the dead girl.

"The call, the number, it all is making a little sense now. Dean knew his only living sibling was dying. He had already lost his little sister, now he was losing his older sister. It all became too much, he snapped. So he decided to take it out on us, can you see if the SBPD had any involvement in the car accident Sarah was in? If it was a hit and run, or a drunk driver, he could be blaming us because we didn't catch whoever did it, or whoever did it didn't get the punishment Dean thinks he deserves. And then the call he got, Sarah is still warm, she hasn't been dead long, Hayes must have called him to tell him, that's why Dean acted like that on the feed"

Juliet turned to Lassiter with worry in her eyes,

"Do you think we missed him? Maybe he's still on his way here! We may be able to catch him!"

Lassiter nodded,

"OK, it all makes sense, go tell the SWAT team to get back into the van, we'll wait to see if Marshal shows up, I'll call Buzz and see if Sarah Marshal is in the system involving a car accident"

Juliet nodded and went to do what he had ordered.

Lassiter muttered and pulled out his phone,

"We're getting closer Spencer, just hang on"

* * *

><p>Shawn was bored.<p>

Marshal still wasn't back, the dried blood on his clothes was itching, his muscles still burned slightly from whatever Marshal had given him, and he was bored.

Shawn sighed and fidgeted, his wounds weren't really hurting anymore, none of them had been deep enough to make him die of blood loss, now it was just annoying.

Shawn suddenly began talking,

"Hey guys, yeah, I know, I got myself into this mess, I get what I deserve and all that crap. But I just want you to know, I am sorry I got into this mess, it's hurting me more than you, so I don't see why I'm sorry about it…-Shawn snickered slightly-Lassiter is probably lagging at all this, everyone knows he wished he could have done half of all this to me himself-Shawn frowned and said almost as an after thought-I don't know why he hates me so much"

Fidgeting again Shawn sighed,

"I hope you were able to get a lead at least, even a small one. I couldn't believe it when Dean held his cell like that -Shawn snickered yet again- such an idiot, oh, and Gus! Did you hear that ringtone! It's appalling a guy like him has such an awesome song as his ringtone, hey Lassie, when you catch him; add "improper-use-of-an-awesome-song-by-a total-wacko" to the list of charges."

Shawn slumped in silence again; he could practically hear his own heartbeat in the deafening silence of the room he was being held captive in.

He almost wanted to break down, but he swore he wouldn't let it show, he wouldn't let Juliet see him cry.

He glanced back up at the camera and envisioned Juliet standing there in front of him, smiling that beautiful smile he always was trying to make her give him.

"Ya know Jules, I had this date planned, it was gonna be epic. It would have gone down in history; no one would have ever been able to match it. And no, there were no water guns or Ferris Wheels involved. Part of it involved a restaurant, the reservations are still there, you should go use it sometime, at _Lucetties_.

The head cook is an awesome guy; I helped him get his daughter back last year after she was grabbed by her ex-boyfriend. Total creep, after we found and untied her –Shawn interjected a laugh- she punched him right in the nose. You shoulda seen Gus' face, like he couldn't tell if he was impressed by or scared of her."

Shawn's laugh died away, and his face sobered.

"She's a sweet kid, didn't deserve what he did to her'

Shawn shifted uncomfortably,

"You may be thinking, "You don't deserve this either Shawn" yeah, well, that's not quite true. If anyone deserves this it would be me, now Gus, he never did and never will deserve anything like this. He's too….nice, and polite, it's so annoying. And dad, well, as much as I hate my dad he wouldn't deserve anything like this either, he's like Lassie, a total hardass and doesn't know how to have fun, but is doing or did good while being a cop.

And mom, well, mom's an angel. And Juliet, well, no one would ever dare do anything like this to her 'cause she would probably hurt them more than they would her. –Shawn smiled fondly- it's so hot when she get's like that, with her gun and everything, especially when she has her hair down, when it's really thick and looks like spun gold, blowing around her face…."

Shawn frowned slightly and shifted yet again,

"Why am I saying all of this again? Oh, yeah, 'cause I'm gonna die in here, might as well say it all now"

He grumbled under his breath and smacked the bars.

"Dean said I was tough, tougher than people might think. I never really thought about that much, I mean, does anyone really know _everything_ about me? All the things I've done? No one has ever even bothered asking me what I did all those years away, or about my time in Mexico. –Shawn scoffed- it's not like they _care, _why would they _care_? Nobody _cares_ about Shawn Spencer, the idiot crew-up who was never good enough to live up to his father's expectations. The moron who solved more crimes than Lassiter did in his entire career, yet still get's ridiculed for it. "

Shawn's voice reeked of sarcasm and hidden anger.

Shawn sat and fumed silently for a minute,

"I mean, common, does anyone really and truly care about me, or what happens to me beside Gus? Yeah, dad'll miss me for awhile, maybe, but then he'll move on, act like I just skipped town again, only for good this time. Gus'll do the same thing, and Lassiter, well Lassiter will be glad I'm out of his hair for good. And Juliet, -his tone softened- Juliet will miss me the longest, but she has always been too good for me, she'll move on and find an awesome, cool, totally good-looking, big, buff, nice guy who actually deserves a girl like her that'll make her forget about me completely."

Shawn screwed his face up and hit the bars again when he felt tears on his face.

_Dang it!_

Then suddenly, just as Shaw thought he was about to lose it, the door crashed open, and none other than Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara come through with their guns drawn.

* * *

><p><em>Well! How'd ya like it!<em>

_I know Shawn was a little OOC, but it was a serious situation, it kinda took the humor out of things.  
><em>

_Yes, I know you still want to kill me, but please refrain! I am loving doing this story!  
><em>_And if you kill me I won't be able to finish it!_

_**Shawn:** No, no! You can come kill her!  
><strong>Gus:<strong> Shawn!  
><strong>Shawn:<strong> OK, fine, but at least come kidnap her or something!  
><em>_**Me:** You better be glad I like you Shawn, or things could get a lot worse  
><em>_for you *evil cackle and lighting* _

_OK the my dear Audience! I love you all! REVIEW! Seriously, please review! I love hearing from you guys!_


	6. Secrets

_Okay! So I was so happy about this story I updated IN THE SAME DAY! I AM AMAZING!  
>Now, I was recently swamped with PMs about this story, and I have TWO Audience members to cite!<em>

_**Me:** Post U Later, I hereby award you this golden pineapple for being awesome and sending me such nice PMs!  
><strong>Post U Later:<strong> *blush* Thank you!  
><strong>Me:<strong> Kalvinanne! I hereby award you a golden pineapple as well for being awesome and for your sweet reviews!  
>And I must say...i was hoping no one would notice number 1...<br>**Kalvinanne:** *giggle* Aw, thank you so much!_

_*claps hands* OK! Now that the pleasantries are over I want to introduce you to my new friends!  
>I met them a little while after I meet Neal and Tony! *yanks in two people*<em>

_Everyone, this is Hank, if you have any physical ailment he's your guy! And this is Patrick, he...well he's just Patrick  
><strong>Hank:<strong> Hello Skyye's Audience, she speaks very highly of you all, at least, when she's not cowering behind some kind of improvised shielding device..  
><strong>Patrick:<strong> I could hypnotize them for you..  
><strong>Me:<strong> *gasp* Hypnotize the **Audience**! I would never! Their threats help to motivate me!  
><em>

_Ok then everyone, introductions are over, now...  
><em>

**_ONWARD!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep beep.<em>

Shawn slowly opened his eyes at the incessant beeping and groaned.

His eyes were bleary and it took him a moment to focus on the face leaning over him.

"Gus."

Gus grinned widely and sighed,

"'Bout time Shawn, you've been unconscious for three hours now"

Shawn screwed up his face.

"But, what happened, why was I unconscious? I was awake when they found me."

Gus nodded,

"Yeah, but they had to knock you out so they could sew you back up and wash the rest of that poison out of your system."

Shawn frowned,  
>"Way to make a guy feel better Burton"<p>

Gus shrugged and sat in his chair, Shawn immediately frowned.

"Hey buddy, what's up, you didn't say anything and I called you _Burton_, you're acting weird.

Gus looked away and avoided looking at Shawn.

"Where's Juliet?"

Gus finally looked at him and slumped into a chair,

"She's at the station with Lassiter, they had to fill out a couple reports, they said they would be back to visit you."

"Dude, what's wrong!"

Gus looked at him and shook his head,

"We saw it, Shawn. We saw the feed"

Shawn frowned in apprehension.

"Which feed…"

Gus gave him a look.

"Oh, that one…..I thought everyone would be off following the lead I gave them with the number."

Gus didn't say anything until he got up to leave a moment later,

"I'm gonna go get some coffee."

"Oh! Bring me some!"

"I can't, you're not allowed coffee"

"Aw, come. On Gus! Please! I will throw a pineapple at you...at least, as soon as I get one"

"Oh no Shawn, I saw your nurse, she scares me more than you do"

Shawn scowled after Gus as he left the room.

Shifting in the bed he ran his fingers over the bandages covering his arms, he could suddenly feel the ones on his torso and legs, they were already itching.

_You're an idiot Shawn. Why did you go blabbing your mouth just 'cause you thought you were gonna die, you shoulda known they would see it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Earlier:<strong>

Juliet and Lassiter sat side by side in Chief Vick's office; they were both tired and spent.

Dean Marshal had shown up about fifteen minutes after they had stormed the house, they had arrested him and tried to get him to tell them where he had Shawn. It took awhile, but finally, after Juliet was allowed a few minutes alone with him, he had told them.

Lassiter had assumed she used her anger at the kidnapping of her boyfriend to scare him into telling her, but it was quite the opposite, actually.

She had simply talked to him, she had reasoned with him, she had tugged and carved out the humane side of him that didn't really want to hurt Shawn. She had talked to him about his sisters, Sarah and Mary.

He had eventually told her where he had Shawn, in the basement of an abandoned house outside of town.

They had gotten there in record time and found Shawn in the cage, he had looked terrible, like he was about to have a mental breakdown. They had gotten him to the hospital and he had gone under anesthesia for all the stitching that needed to be done. They went back to the precinct to find the Chief waiting for them; they were in her office now for that reason.

"When you were both out getting Marshal, Spencer started talking, and I think it's something you all need to hear"

The door suddenly opened with the clacking of blinds and Henry and Gus stepped into the office.

"Something _all_ of you need to hear"

Lassiter, Gus, Juliet and Henry all gave each other apprehensive looks as Vick spun a laptop to let them see it, it was a recording of the feed they had been getting.

_"Hey guys, yeah, I know, I got myself into this mess, I get what I deserve and all that crap. But I just want you to know, I am sorry I got into this mess, it's hurting me more than you, so I don't see why I'm sorry about it-_

_ -_Everyone blinked at Shawn's chuckle-

-_Lassiter is probably laughing at all this, everyone knows he wished he could have done half of all this to me himself, -I don't know why he hates me so much"_

Lassiter narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, looking away and scoffing. Juliet and Gus both gave him a look, they knew it wasn't true, but it still rang of a twisted kind of truth.

_"I hope you were able to get a lead at least, even a small one. I couldn't believe it when Dean held his cell like that-_

They cringed at his laugh this time, he sounded like a man who was breaking under a situation he couldn't control-

-_such an idiot, oh, and Gus! Did you hear that ringtone! It's appalling a guy like him has such an awesome song as his ringtone, hey Lassie, when you catch him; add "improper-use-of-an-awesome-song-by-a total-wacko" to the list of charges."_

Gus and Henry both gave an understanding grunt; it was so like Shawn to say something like that.

Shawn was silent for a minute as he fidgeted in the cage, he suddenly looked up at the camera and a strange look came over his face, one Juliet had seen before. It was the look he gave her whenever she smiled at one of his jokes.

_"Ya know Jules, I had this date planned, it was gonna be epic. It would have gone down in history; no one would have ever been able to match it. And no, there were no water guns or Ferris Wheels involved-_

Juliet laughed slightly with tears I her eyes.

_-part of it involved a restaurant, the reservations are still there, you should go use it sometime, at Lucetties.  
><em>_The head cook is an awesome guy; I helped him get his daughter back last year after she was grabbed by her ex-boyfriend. Total creep, after we found and untied her she punched him right in the nose. You shoulda seen Gus' face, like he couldn't tell if he was impressed by or scared of her."_

Gus laughed at that, he remembered the case quite clearly; it was unusual to see Shawn get attached to anyone under twenty.

_"She's a sweet kid, didn't deserve what he did to her'_

Gus nodded absently in agreement.  
>They all watched as Shawn fidgeted again,<p>

_"You may be thinking, "You don't deserve this either Shawn" yeah, well, that's not quite true. If anyone deserves this it would be me. Now Gus, he never did and never will deserve anything like this. He's too….nice, and polite, it's so annoying. And dad, well, as much as I hate my dad he wouldn't deserve anything like this either, he's like Lassie, a total hardass and doesn't know how to have fun, but is doing or did good while being a cop. __And mom, well, mom's an angel-_

-Shawn was silent for a moment

_-And Juliet, well, no one would ever dare do anything like this to her 'cause she would probably hurt them more than they would her-_

-Juliet's tears fell down her cheeks at Shawn's soft smile, the one he usually reserved for her when they were alone

_-it's so hot when she get's like that, with her gun and everything, especially when she has her hair down, when it's really thick and looks like spun gold, blowing around her face…."_

Lassiter rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably, Gus was looking at Henry and Henry was looking at Juliet.  
>Everyone frowned at his next words.<p>

_"Why am I saying all of this again? Oh, yeah, 'cause I'm gonna die in here, might as well say it all now"_

Juliet and Gus jumped slightly as Shawn slammed his hand into the bars,

_"Dean said I was tough, tougher than people might think. I never really thought about that much, I mean, does anyone really know everything about me? All the things I've done? No one has ever even bothered asking me what I did all those years away, or about my time in Mexico-_

-Henry winced more so than the others as they listened to Shawn scoff then continue his rant

_-it's not like they care, why would they care? Nobody cares about Shawn Spencer, the idiot crew-up who was never good enough to live up to his father's expectations. The moron who solved more crimes than Lassiter did in his entire career, yet still get's ridiculed for it. "_

Again, Lassiter shifted in his seat and heat rose in his cheeks, as much as it all wasn't true and as much as they all hated it, Shawn's words still had that same twisted truth to them.

_"I mean, cummon, does anyone really and truly care about me, or what happens to me beside Gus? Yeah, dad'll miss me for awhile, maybe, but then he'll move on, act like I just skipped town again, only for good this time. Gus'll do the same thing, and Lassiter, well Lassiter will be glad I'm out of his hair for good. And Juliet-_

-No one missed the softened tone-

_-Juliet will miss me the longest, but she has always been too good for me, she'll move on and find an awesome, cool, totally good-looking, big, buff, nice guy who actually deserves a girl like her that'll make her forget about me completely."_

It was Juliet's turn to wince the most now, _no Shawn! That would never happen, I couldn't survive losing you!_

She gave a small sob as she saw two tears make their way down his face.

They all jumped as they saw themselves bust through the door, then the scene showed what they already knew happened. Shawn being busted out of the cage, getting loaded onto the stretcher and being taken away, the scene being processed.

Vick quietly shut the lid of the laptop and gazed at the four dumbstruck people in front of her. Crossing her arms she leaned back in her chair,

"Now, what are we going to do about this?"

Lassiter looked at Juliet and then away again, he was still trying to process it all.

Juliet stood and made to leave the office,

"I'm going to go fill out the reports"

Holding a hand to her face she practically ran from the room, Gus rose from his seat and followed her out, throwing a "I'm going to see Shawn" over his shoulder.

Henry and Lassiter stayed in their seats as they mulled over what they had heard.

_I never asked him, he's right, I've never bothered asking him what he was doing when he left._

Henry shook his head at the thought and scratched his head sighing.

"I need to go clear my head"

He rose from his seat and followed the previous two's path out the door.

Vick watched Lassiter silently, she knew Lassiter wasn't sealing with what he had heard well.

"I would never really hurt Spencer, he knows that!"

Vick blinked at Lassiter's outburst, he then stood and started pacing in front of her desk.

"I would never hurt Spencer, he _knows _it. And anyway, if I didn't _not _put up with all his crap his head would get way too big and he would be insufferable to work with"

Vick stayed silent.

Lassiter knew he was trying to justify himself in what Shawn had said, he felt like he was failing.

Scowling he stalked out the door, "I'm going to write that report too"

Vick sighed as her door slammed.

* * *

><p><strong>Pr<strong>**esent:**

Shawn watched Gus drinking his styrofoam cup of coffee and scowled,

"That's just cruel man"

Gus raised an eyebrow and blew on his coffee, Shawn started playing with the clip on his finger.

"Stop it Shawn'

"Why"

"Shawn"

"What?"

"Shawn!"

"Fine!"

Gus rolled his eyes at Shawn and continued sipping his coffee,

"I'm bored, when do I get out of here?"

"Shawn, you've been through some serious stuff and you've only been here for four hours, relax and take it slow man"

"I don't want to take it slow, I want to go my place, curl up on the couch and watch Dukes of Hazard and forget this ever happened!"

Shawn's eyes widened as Juliet stepped into the room the second the words left his mouth.

"Shawn, do what Gus says, he's only looking out for you."

"Juliet"

"Hey Shawn. How'r you feeling?"

"Uh-um, I'm fine"

Juliet smiled softly and looked at Gus, who got up and left the room without a word.

Shawn looked puzzled,

"Did you just speak to Gus without speaking? You can't do that, only I can do that!"

Juliet's look shut him up. He sat silently as she sat in the chair abandoned by Gus and began to fiddle with the hem of her blouse.

"How angry are you at me?"

Juliet looked up at him surprised,

"I'm not angry with you Shawn, I just, I just am a little hurt, why didn't you ever just tell us that you felt that way? You don't always have to keep everything bottled up, didn't it help after you spoke to your dad, you're not as bad with him as you used to be with him"

Shawn frowned and shifted,

"I thought you'd be angry with me"

Getting up Juliet pulled the chair closer and took his hand,

"No Shawn, I'm just glad you're okay"

Shawn smiled and laid his hand over hers.

"Me too…"

Juliet looked at him with questioning in her eyes,

Shawn sighed.

"What is it…"

"What you said, to the camera, about Mexico, what exactly _did_ you do when you were there?"

Shawn inadvertently pulled his hand from Juliet's and started fiddling with the clip on his finger again,

"Um, well, nothing really, boring stuff.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

Shawn glared at the heart monitor, _traitor_

Juliet looked at Shawn and leaned back a little,

"Shawn, are you ….lying, to me?"

Shawn looked at her and shifted for the hundredth time that day,

"Umm…."


	7. Preparing for the Truth

_*Peers down from a ship with everything-proof glass*_

_Umm….hello once again Audience! *nervous grin*_

_How have you all been these past...*checks last time posted date*..four months?_

_*screeches and skitters back from rock that slammed into glass*_

**_I'M SORRY!_**

_Things just got **CRAZY!** So many things happening, school, trying to get a job, I had a bunch of things going on, and then I got sick! _

_I really am very sorry for my shamefully long absence!_

_**Neal: **I was feeling a little abandoned…me being on hiatus, I didn't have anyone to talk to…..  
><em>_**Me:** I hate you Neal...I will never forgive you for getting on that plane  
><em>_**Neal:** "...…"  
><em>_**Tony**: *looks at neal* I feel sorry for you man, but I have this crazy psychologist lady hangin' around! She freaks me out…..  
><em>_**Me:** .O  
><em>_**Tony**:...you freak me out more...  
><em>_**Me:** :-J_

_**ONWARD!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Gus sat outside Shawn's room and fiddled with his coffee cup, he had no idea what Juliet was going to say or do when she talked to Shawn, Gus himself had his own questions, but he knew Shawn better than anyone, he would give him time.<p>

He glanced up as he heard footsteps, Henry and Lassiter approached Gus' seat, neither looking very happy.

"Juliet's in there."

Henry and Lassiter shot each other looks before sitting in their own seats next to Gus.

* * *

><p>"Shawn? Are you lying to me or not?"<p>

Shawn grimaced and looked away, his eye scrunching in indecision, Juliet grabbed his hand and tugged it, forcing Shawn's vision back to her.

"Are. You. Lying. To. Me"

Shawn stared at her and frowned, _what am I going to say! Lassiter'll kill me when he finds out, then dad'll bring me back from the dead and kill me himself! Agh, I need a pineapple smoothie…_

"Julie-"

"Oh no, you are, aren't you? Shawn, please- she leaned forward and gave him her pleading look- just tell me what you're keeping from me."

Shawn closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand,

"Okay, okay, fine. I will, I don't want to say any of this twice, can you please go get Lassie, Gus and my dad, they're outside."

Juliet frowned slightly,

"How di-"

Juliet shook her head in a "_oh never mind_" way and rose from her seat, going out to the hall to get the boys.

As she left Shawn frantically looked for means to escape, he made a face at seeing he was at least four floors up, from the sight out his window. And Gus had been right, his nurse was scary, he'd never get past her...

_You're in for it now Shawn...you know you'll probably end up going to jail for all this right? _

_Oh shut-up Gus...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lassiter absently pulled on his tie as he sat in the cold, hard waiting chairs outside Spencer's room, he <em>didn't <em>want to be here just as much as he _did_.  
>He scowled to himself as he re-played the earlier events at the precinct; Spencer didn't honestly think he would do anything like that to him, did he?<p>

Lassiter's scowl abated as he flashed back to moments when Spencer had first arrived, slamming him up against the wall down by the cells, threatening him with bodily harm, threatening to shoot him...

_Aw, dang it Carlton...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Henry sighed and flipped his baseball cap between his hands; he didn't know if he wanted to be here or not. Whatever Shawn had to say, it didn't bode well for any of them, if Henry knew anything about his son, it was that he was reckless and stupid. He never thought things through, he was always diving in head first, never thinking before opening his mouth. Who knew what sort of things he had gotten into when he was away?<p>

Henry sighed again and rubbed the back of his head, he knew he had always been hard on Shawn growing up, he hadn't thought so then, but when he looked back on it and tried to see it from Shawn's point of view...

* * *

><p>Gus, Lassiter and Henry all looked up as a slightly disheveled and unhappy looking Juliet stepped into the hall, a simple look told each of them that they were summoned to the room.<p>

Gus rose first, stepping past Juliet and into the room; Henry was second, giving Juliet his not quite so reassuring smile before following Gus.

Lassiter was last, he sighed and rose from his chair, stopping in front of Juliet.

"Do I want to go in there, O'Hara?"

Juliet gave him a look,

"No, Carlton, you probably don't, but you should and you will."

She watched him for a second more, before turning and reentering the room.

Lassiter followed a moment later.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so this is the newest chapter. Very very short, I know.<em>  
><em>But I have specific things and specific details I will be adding, and I need to gather my thoughts after so long.<em>

_**Tony:** You need to gather your marbles, not your thoughts..._

_**Neal:** Tony!_

_**Me:** You better be glad I'm still sick Dinozzo...-.-_


	8. Revealing

_*giggles* I am back after only one day!_

_You can all forgive the four month absence now! *stutters* No? Oh….well, uumm…..okay *puppy eyes*_

_Thank you all for your reviews! I love them! Nom nom nom! XD_

_**Tony:** Can you **believe** that one of her Audience didn't know who **I** was?  
><em>_**Neal:** They know who you are, they just didn't remember…..  
><em>_**Tony:** "…" Psh, well…..  
><em>_**Me:** You're an idiot Tony…_

_**ONWARD!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Alright Spencer, time to start talking."<p>

Shawn twisted his lips in a half frown and shot a quick glare at the stern looking Lassiter,

"Give it a rest Lassie, a man's gotta gather his thoughts for something like this ya know….."

Lassiter rolled his eyes and loosened his tie, slumping into a chair next to the one Henry was already occupying. Henry's face was a mixture of apprehension, and...acceptance.  
>As if Henry had already played every worse-case scenario in his head and come to terms with them all.<p>

Gus had a look of, understanding, on his face, but it also, mixed with a hint of apprehension.  
>No matter what Shawn had done, Gus would be by his side, he had learned long ago Shawn was capable of a lot of stuff. He would dive into it without thinking of the consequences, but he would regret it later, realize whatever he had done was wrong, and he would try to right it. It didn't always take a short amount of time, sometimes it took years, but Gus was there through it none the less.<p>

Juliet sank into a chair nearest Shawn's bed, her expression the same as before, trust mixed with uncertainty.

Shawn lay in his hospital bed and observed each of the people crowding his room, each one had their own place in his life, each one had a place in his heart.

_Seriously, Shawn? What's with the mushy…_

Shawn sighed and started messing with the clip on his fingers before ceasing as Gus shot him a look, Shawn was silent for a few more minutes, the others respected it and sat quietly, waiting for him to speak.

"It was back when I was younger, #!*% at my dad, hating where I lived, you know, that stage. I had just come into Mexico; I had been there for less then five weeks when I got approached by someone in a local bar."

Henry and Lassiter leaned back and narrowed their eyes, each had their own thoughts on where this was going.

"His name was Ricky, he was the kinda guy who could look at you and read your mind. I guess he saw I was…I dunno, alone, young, rebellious, the perfect target…."

The silence in the room was deafening as Shawn paused, his gaze fixed on a small tear in his hospital blanket.

"He told me he had weekly packages that needed delivering from his place to an apartment a few miles from the bar."

Lassiter groaned and slammed his hand into his forehead, dragging it down his face, staring at Shawn with his icy blue eyes,

"Oh, Spencer….."

Henry sat rigid, his face giving nothing away as he stared at his son.

"I know, I know! But I didn't think back then! I just- I needed the money, and they were just these little packages, barely eight by eight."

* * *

><p><em>Shawn leaned against the wall in the dimly lit hallway of the smoke-filled motel he had been given an address to. He rolled his eyes and once again knocked on the door, small brown package clutched in his hand. A moment later the door finally creaked open, a dirty man reeking of beer glared at him from the doorway, Shawn slid to the side, blocking anyone's view of the package he passed it to the man, raising his eyebrows he waited a moment, until a small wad of cash was slammed into his palm, the door slammed a moment later.<br>_

* * *

><p>"I was stupid, I know. I never bothered asking what I was moving; I didn't really want to know. I should never have done it in the first place."<p>

Juliet has sat back in her chair, a look painting her features, not quite shame…not quite incredulity.

Lassiter was just staring, his features clearly painted with...disgust, Shawn could almost hear him saying, _you're a complete idiot Spencer, I always knew it._

Gus had his eyebrows lowered as he watched his best friend, his hands were folded in his lap and he was leaning back. Shawn could see he was trying to mask his tense feel, like he wanted to get up and start pacing.

And Henry, Henry looked the emotionless of them all, Shawn couldn't get anything from him, only that blank, featureless stare his father was oh so good at giving. The one that said nothing, yet screamed of disappointment.

Shawn steeled himself, then opened his mouth to continue.

"Everything went fine, there were no incidents, nothing, for almost two months. But then, then one day something happened…"

* * *

><p><em>Eh! So what do you think so far?<em>

_**Tony:** Wow….Shawn wasn't all that bright, was he?  
><em>_**Shawn:** Hey! You're the one who fell in love with a arms dealer's daughter.  
><em>_**Tony:** *mouth hanging open*  
><em>_**Neal:** Both of you shut up! I'm brighter than both of you combined.  
><em>_**Tony & Shawn:** *glares*  
><em>_**Me:** Down boys! Don't make me bring out my chair…_


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

_**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE.**_

**Me**_: *wide-eyed, terrified look* Um, hello Audience. Remember me?_

_Of course you do. Well, how long has it been? *checks* Oh my. Ooohhh dear. You are all going to kill me. I have a good excuse! My laptop passed away months and months ago, I was mourning her forever, and I literally had no other chances or anywhere else to continue updating. I didn't even have a chance to tell you guys that I had lost my laptop._

_*cowers* So, just how strong is your bloodlust?_

**Audience**_: *glares*_

**Me:**_ Oookaaay, apparently very strong. *claps hands* _

_Well, I am going to stay right here behind my force-field and just throw the new chapter over the top tomorrow. How does that sound?_

**Kalvinanne**_: Oooh, meanie! Well...I did mention threats to my person were good motivation... ._

**_ladypretender: _**_Yes, yes, m'dear. Doing it now!_

_**I AM LOSING MY PONDS TONIGHT!** I am emotionally compromised right now, my poor Ponds. I'm not going to survive tonight. But I will try and survive just so I can finish this fic. It will be finished within the next couple weeks. Then I'm going to begin my Merlin Fic. It may have some parts where I copy dialog or a moment from the new season coming out next week, but mostly it's going to be my first reveal fic and completely stand-alone from the season. Though I will make it the same three years in the future as the season is going to be._

_*smiles weakly* Okay, so does Audience forgive me? Is the demise of my laptop and not enough expenses to get a new one an adequate reason for not updating in eight months?_

_No? crap…_


	10. I have returned, my dear audience

A-audience? Ho-how are we doing? I'll have you know, it's been three years, and my defense skills have grown greatly. Nothing can get past the defenses I have erected before uploading this note. Not even your spiky pineapples of death!

*loud, angry screaming and throwing of deadly objects*

Ah, my dear audience, even three years later you haven't changed, how nice, I feel loved ^_^

**Gus:** I can't believe this. Shawn, can you believe this? It's been three years and this crazy lady is back.

**Shawn:** We're screwed, buddy

Me: I missed you guys, too.

Well, I don't really remember if I ever had a reason for dropping this story, but I am back *flourishing gesture*. By popular demand I, your humble author, have decided (actually I was threatened) to finish this story!

My friend's birthday is in July, and I've promised to finish the story as a present, so now you guys will reap the benefits! I do wonder how many of you are still around…..

But please, my precious…wonderful…..beautiful…encouraging *runs out of flattery adjectives* audience…no throwing things, it's not nice .

I will have the next chapter up by next week!


End file.
